Red Lockwrath
Red Lockwrath, born as Inku Red, in the cook of the Rampage Tiger Pirates. | affiliation = Rampage Tiger Pirates | previous affiliation = Inku Family | occupation = , | previous occupation = | team =Rampage Tiger Pirates | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Roronoa Blue (Adoptive Sister; deceased) | bounty = 999,000,000 }} He is one of four Demon Emperors and one of the best fighters on the team, alongside Chris, Zaro and Magma. His dream is to find the island of the warriors, Shogun Hammer, who, according to the legends, is home to the most famous and powerful warriors in the world. His current reward is 999,000,000,000, giving him the second highest reward in the crew after Chris, Zaro and Magma. Appearance Red is a slim, yet muscular, long-legged man with green hair which he keeps brushed over one side of his face. Because of the scars on his arms, Red always wears a black leather jacket along with a white tank top. A scar can be seen rising up Red's chest. Red also uses a kind of ankle brace on both legs, to protect himself from the extreme temperature of his fire technique. Past Early Childhood Red was born in East Blue into the Inku Family, the most powerful known kingdom. He and his three brothers were all born on the same day, with Red being the first son of the family. Red's father, Inku Gold, revealed to his children at a young age that he had endowed their bodies with genetic enhancements, giving them the potential to develop superhuman abilities. He further revealed his ambition for Red and his four siblings to lead their kingdom's military arm, Ink 39, in the future, and began training them to capitalize on their genetic potential. Eventually, Gold became convinced that Red would never develop superhuman abilities and decided to erase his son's existence from his future plans by putting torturing him and locking him in a far away dungeon island. At the same time, he staged a state funeral for his son, informing the onlooking Ink 39 soldiers that Red had died in a tragic accident. During the next six years of Red's torture routine and imprisonment. At some point, he read about Shogun Hammer from a story book he received. His brothers eventually discovered he was still alive and occasionally visited the dungeon justo to bully him. However, his sister, Blue, was the only one that came to the dungeon to treat her brother's wounds and told him that she was going to free him. Blue then broke open Red's cell, allowing him to escape. As Red was fleeing, he ran into his father. Gold decided to allow Rec to go on the condition that he never tell anyone about their relationship. Ink 39 was attacking the Wano Country in the New World, Blue directed him to a boat and, crying, told him to never come back to the Inku Kinmgdom. Having escaped the kingdom, Red cut all ties with his family and renounced his title as a prince. The Dream of Two Fools Two years after he left the Inku Family, a sixteen year-old Red was wandering the South Blue. One day, he met a fifteen year-old Chris Black, a pirate, wandering aroud the sea too, and both became friends. However, the boat where Red was caught in a sudden storm and sank. Chris managed to save Red from drowning, but sank too, with both being carried by the waves. Before the storm tore the boat apart, Red had cried out his dream to find Shogun Hammer, which was why he was saved by Chris. After the storm, the two were washed onto a island where they would train for three years. Category:Characters